Stand By Me
by Bori1234
Summary: When Claire leaves town she comes back later with twins. Everyone is glad for her arrival back but soon she recieves news that could change everything. Will everything she loves come to an end or is she able to stop the war from beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that every story I write, I get fed up of and end up deleting it but I'm determined not to let that happen with this one.**

* * *

><p>Shane POV<p>

I couldn't bring myself to get over the fact that Claire was gone.

Claire was gone.

It keeps hitting me over again, until finally reality settles in. Claire was gone. Never coming back. Eve was bawling her eyes out. Michael just stared into space, never quite with it, and me? I'm just as shocked as the rest of them, I was sobbing. Me, Shane Collins, was crying. It all started when…

_Flashback:_

_Dreaming was peaceful, that was until a scream filled it. Bolting up in bed, I realised the scream was coming from Eve. It was 6 in the morning and Claire wasn't in bed. Stifling a groan, I rolled up and out of the bed, padding down the stairs. I strode into the kitchen to find Eve, eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Michael, who was also crying, was trying to comfort Eve. Looking around, I noticed Claire wasn't with them. "What's happened?" I asked, concered._

_Silently, Eve handed me a letter which she had been holding, it was in Claire's handwriting._

**Dear Michael, Shane and Eve.**

**I have taken it upon myself to decide to leave Morganville. What I'm about to tell you would probably make you all angry. Yesterday I found out some news that had shocked me to the core. I'm pregnant. I left because I didn't want you guys to hate me and I couldn't face it if Shane left me.**

**Michael – You gave me a house to live in and I am forever grateful. You've always been like the big brother I never had and you've always looked out for me. Look after Eve and Shane. I will never forget you. X**

**Eve – You are and will always be my best friend. We've stuck together through thick and thin and you've always been by my side. I'm going to miss you so much, please look after Shane x**

**Shane – This is the hardest for me to write. I love you more than anything. I wanted to stay but I didn't want to see you angry with me. I can't stand to even think about having abortion so I thought it would be best for me to leave. I love you and I always will but please move on, find other girls, please x**

**I love you all, I don't know when I'll return so please try to forget about me.**

**Claire xx**

_I read it over twice, just to make sure, before hitting the wall, I stormed upstairs to my room before sitting on my bed and crying._

_End Of Flashback._

So this is where I was now, crying on my bed. I can't believe she thought I would hate her. I would of loved the idea of starting a family. I put my hand under the bed, searching around before picking out a blue box. I opened it up to reveal a silver ring. I heard a gasp from the door and turned around to see Eve and Michael.

"Shane… is that.." Eve stuttered. I laughed a laugh that showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Yeah, I was going to ask her to marry me. Gosh, why did she… why did she think I'd be angry with her? A family with _Claire _is all I've ever wanted!"

"I don't… why would she leave Michael?" Eve asked.

"I… I don't know." Michael said. After a while they eventually left and I got under the covers, getting ready for sleep.

Claire POV

Amelie had, shockingly, let me leave Morganville so now I was on my way to Dallas to live with an old friend. She knew I was coming and was excited to help out with me and my baby. After 2 hours of driving I finally ended up at her place. I grabbed my luggage and walked up to the door before ringing the doorbell.

"CLAIRE!" Shouted the girl as she opened the door.

"ZOE!" I shouted as I hugged her back.

She showed me my room and after I finished unpacking, we settled down to watch a film.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane POV

It was two months since Claire left and no one knew where she was, except for Amelie and she was not going to tell us. I don't think I'll ever fully get over the fact that she's gone. I mean, how can you get over the fact that the girl you were going to ask to marry you, runs off? Amelie had let Claire remember so I just kept hoping that one day… maybe… she'll come back. This is just too fucking hard, y'know? It feels like part of you has just died. I knew it was selfish of me, I'm glad Claire's away from here but I just… wish I was with her.

I haven't been the same since she had gone. I was more spacious. Claire had left a big impact on me. I tried getting permission from Amelie for me to leave Morganville but she said Claire doesn't need me. I was heartbroken and devastated but somehow I knew Amelie just said this so I wouldn't try and attempt to leave. Sometimes I wake up and think Claire is still here but then reality slaps you in the face. Hard. Losing Claire is actually worse than losing Alyssa or my mom. She helped me through anything and everything and now I'd just lost my rock, my conscious, my strength, my _girl._

Claire POV.

After two months of leaving Morganville, I was starting to show. Seriously, I was getting so big I swear I would explode. Today was the day where I would find out the gender and I was so fricking nervous. I could imagine it being a boy and having a mini Shane… that would be nice. Or even if it was a girl, she would have his eyes and his face. I was in Zoe's car as she was driving me to the hospital.

"What names do you like?" She suddenly asked me.

"Erm, if it was a girl I would like, Alice Eve Collins and if it were a boy Sammy Michael Collins."

"They're so adorable names!" She replied. I noticed we were in front of the hospital now as she took my hand and led me through the double doors. The receptionist looked up. "Can I help you?" She said with a fake smile.

"Claire Danvers." I said, bluntly.

"That should be down that hallway and the second door on the left." She chirped. I followed her instructions and entered the room. A doctor looked up.

"Ahh Claire Danvers, right? Please lie down here." He told me and I done as he instructed. He gave me a quick scan before talking again.

"Well Miss Danvers, you're doing just fine. The twins are in perfect condition." I gasped at what he said.

"T-twins?"

"Yes indeed. Would you like to know the gender?" He asked me.

"Y-yes p-please."

"Well it appears your having a girl and a boy!"

The drive home was silent, both me and Zoe lost in our own thoughts. I bolted up the porch steps, into my room, ready for sleep. When I got changed, I dived under the covers, being swept away by sleep.


End file.
